Our little experiment
by RomiDi
Summary: Virus and Trip notice Welter and Hersha seem to want each other. There's only one way they could confirm their suspicions. The little experiment dictates to observe what happens when the beasts are faced as members of the same kind for the first time. WelterxHersha on their online modes（*O*）


**My intention wasn't to make it so romantic, but it came up that way T_T**

**And, God bless the artist who drew the beautiful cover image! I just couldn't get these two out of my head! (O ω O) ~ **

* * *

><p>"Do you think they wanna do it?" Trip asked, a bit distracted from his current activity.<p>

"Wha...?" Virus' question was interrupted by a silent moan trying to escape his throat.

"Welter and Hersha. Do you think they like each other?" The words came up a bit roughly because of the effort of moving his body. His eyes were gazing at their allmates, instead of the one he should he focusing on. The animals had caught his attention. Once the blonds had done enough foreplay with them, the beasts were left aside and, just like right then, they usually engaged in an apparently doting embrace. Hersha would slither around Welter's neck, and the lion would bite whatever part of the snake's body he could grab a hold on, firmly yet gently, and remain like that until once again, their owners broke them apart.

"I... don't know and I... Aah... I don't care right now, Trip. Go on!" With a light groan, the younger one threw himself into finishing his pleasant task.

* * *

><p>A cold hand glided through the framework of scales and fur. Virus' pensive face transformed into a sadistic smirk. "What if we put them into a Rhyme field?" The intentions didn't need to be explained to Trip for him to understand what the older man expected to happen once the animals faced each other for the first time as specimens of the same kind. And so, he accepted, mostly to follow Virus' will rather than his own curiosity.<p>

With a COIL it was easy enough to arrange a cozy meeting place inside the virtual world. Out of nowhere, the men's shapes started to build into an online version of the black and white rooms the blonds usually occupied. Almost with equal timing, two more shadows emerged into the virtual bedroom, slowly giving birth to the form of another pair of males.

The first one of them was a tall man, taller than his master, framed by a cascade of messy black hair pouring down his shoulders and beyond. His expression showed little interest in whatever was happening around him, and only lit up a bit at the sight of his owner, even if he was feeling his body in a completely different way than he had ever experienced.

The other one was a man of cynic and poisonous gaze. So much so, that only the view of his only uncovered eye was enough to make one shiver. Half of his fine features hid behind a long dark fringe. Unlike the other one, he was attentive to every single detail around him and seemed far livelier.

None of the new humans uttered a word. After all, they were kept in their wild limited settings. Their understanding was above real animals, naturally, and because of that they could at least realize it was not reality what they were experiencing, and the more surprising, they had a human form, just like Virus and Trip.

On the other hand, both owners appeared to be largely pleased with their creatures. "You haven't lost even a smidgen of magnificence, Hersha." The older blond commented with a grin, reaching for the bare side of the serpent's face. The brunette responded by touching his skin with the tip of his wet tongue as a reflex.

Consistent with himself, Trip limited himself to prolonged eye contact with the long-haired man, smiling for a split second, before Virus indicated to him it was time to go and both figures vanished in the net.

The animals felt a twinge of distress about being abandoned so suddenly, but once their masters were no longer the centre of their attentions they focused on the nearest interesting thing: themselves. Reluctantly, they observed each other carefully, unaware of their identities.

The snake, curious, took the first step, and his movements seemed to slide through the air as he walked a bit awkwardly with the new extremities at the end of his body taking a while to get adjusted to. The lion observed calmly and allowed the approach with a port of majesty, as a king would award a subject the grace to gaze at him. Both within close proximity, they revolved around each other, studying each other, until their senses confirmed it was none other than their partner who was standing before them, and the alertness dropped drastically.

Hersha adventured into the familiar presence of the lion, rubbing his head against the chin and neck of the taller man. His instinct urged him to coil tightly around him, like every short chance they had to be together, but this strange, rigid body could not curl or wreathe. All he had were these snake-like extensions spreading from his chest that crept around the bigger man's neck and waist, squeezing with all his might. Soothed by the slightly familiar tension, Welter closed his eyes and imitated the other's actions; encircling the always smaller body and dug his claws tightly into his skin.  
>Except, there were no claws. Their skins weren't brushing against one another because of the useless pieces of cloth wrapped around their bodies. Nothing was the same. Hersha wasn't able to break his neck in a single twist. Welter couldn't tear the serpent's head off with his bare teeth. There was no sense of danger, of having the other one's life hanging by the thread of their wills, of POSESSION in this human embrace. There had to be a better way to own each other...<p>

Frustrated, the lion growled and sank his blunt fangs into the soft throat before him. With surprise, they both heard the never before emitted sound of Hersha's moans. Confused one and scared the other, the animals put some inches between them and both gawked at one another for a few moments, taking the opportunity to scrutinize their new features once again.

Welter's eyes locked into the snake's lips. Those strange appendix that enclose human's mouth. He remembered that Trip and Virus joined those appendages when they mated. Tried to devour or savour their insides. Shyly and slowly, still not used to his flat face, the king kissed the man in his arms.

It was such a different kind of caress. The long haired male never thought lips could be so sensitive and feel so soft. Into his hard-drive a new concept was getting written.  
>Involuntarily, Hersha let his tongue out once again. Now his usually connected senses where oddly separated and he wanted to smell, taste, absorb more. The taller one follow his example and their tongues entwined before being enclosed by the sets of lips again. Like that they could enjoy all those sensations at the same time and got lost into the pleasure, as lower minds tend to.<p>

Soon they would find out why nature had given humans such rapturous feeling. Those wet grazes injected gradually but constantly testosterone in their systems, turning the touch more heated, irresistible and addictive. Into a much familiar and instinctive sensation: arousal, excitation, desire. Welter slammed their bodies together, biting roughly on Hersha's lower lip; however, he couldn't feel anything because of the unnecessary load of clothes over him. It was so obstructing, frustrating, impeding. Being dressed seemed more like a bad joke to him.

With an angry roar, his hands tore each piece of clothing: the shirt, the tie, the tailored-suit Trip had chosen among his settings. Hersha waited patiently, and pleased with the outburst, for his turn; his arms hanging dead by his sides. If those extremities were not used to smother Welter, he just couldn't find them any other purpose. Happily, it made easier for his partner to savagely get rid of his outfit.

Now, the bigger one got what he wanted, he had the other closer and ready to belong to him. Now, they were the same, so even if they were males, they could do it. Mate. But even for once, and for the first time, responding exclusively to pure desire and not to a simulated instinctive command.

Hersha's defiant look let him know that he as well was getting impatient. The lion resorted to his limited knowledge and went around the snake to grab him strongly by the neck and force him to fall down on his knees. He covered his mate with his body to prevent him from escaping. His nails dug into the pale skin, and his fangs held the other down from his nape. With a resolute thrust, Welter finally ruled over Hersha.  
>In a world where pain was easily annulled, all the bottom could feel was the pleasure of a strange organ inside of him being brazenly brushed against Welter's sex. Choked moans slipped through his lips, and he couldn't resist the natural tendency to contort and fight back against his captor, yet carefully enough to avoid separating.<p>

The short-haired brunette's flesh began to drip crimson drops below the pressure of the lion's fangs. And so, he felt owned. But Hersha wanted to possess as well and was certain his king would be longing for the same. His slender arms slid back, his hands found their way through the cascade of curls and landed around the neck. His fingers unloaded all their strength over that skin. He could feel Welter's pulse vibrating trough his fingertips closed around his throat and the lion's aroused groans found it harder and harder to come out.

In that hazardous and passionate embrace they found themselves owner of the other.

* * *

><p>"Our predictions were quite accurate, don't you think?" Traces of the scene reflected on Virus' crystals while his attentive gaze watched into a holographic screen the result of his little experiment.<p>

"Mmhn? Oh, yeah." Trip's attention had long ago drifted away from that topic and set into other various subjects already, but he wouldn't dare to differ from whatever Virus was doing and leave.

"I think we could repeat it." He proposed with his usual unreadable smile, thinking to add a possible variable, perhaps a future slave, to the picture. "There's no harm in it after all..."

It was true, there was no harm in it. Maybe only a little new habit between their allmates. Whenever Welter and Hersha were left aside alone, they'd entwine their bodies and join softly their snouts together.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a lot to my Beta, thewiselittleowl, for all your amazing help! You made this story shine! ＾▽＾<strong>


End file.
